


It's lonely here without you

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Multiverse - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/No Comfort, Other, Widow!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: It had been years since the fight. You regret having it in the first place.





	It's lonely here without you

“It’s lonely here without you.” You didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it did. You stared at the photo of the two of you, it was the one on your wedding day. Slim had been so happy that day, so excited. That had been five years ago. Almost an entire lifetime ago.

“I miss you.” You pressed your forehead to the frame, closing your eyes. It had been two years now. You set the photo back on the mantle.

It had been two years since that stupid argument that had him storming out of the house that night. You couldn’t even recall what the argument had been about.


End file.
